


Closet

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeRus - Freeform, Closet Sex, M/M, Public Sex, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #55: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred and Ivan in a closet at a meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

"Alik," Ivan breathed softly, covering his mouth as he struggled to hold everything in, his moans and his voice restrained as he shuddered, Alfred at his back. The shorter nation was buried deep inside of him, the sensation making his legs tremble as he leaned heavily against the thin door, Alfred at the perfect height to do whatever he wanted. The boisterous nation chuckled against his neck, the breathy puffs making Ivan's hair stand on end as Alfred's hand fondled Ivan's hard erection. "Please, stop- what if they hear us?"

"Well, you'd better make sure you give them something good to listen to," Alfred purred into his heated flesh, driving a sharp and sudden thrust up to make Ivan yelp uncontrollably. After smirking self-satisfactorily, Alfred went back to nibbling on Ivan's neck, the taller nation's scarf loosened enough to expose his most sensitive area. A hand crept up under Ivan's shirt and skimmed over his cool chest before settling on a perky nipple, Ivan jerking and clenching down hard around Alfred's cock, holding him in a vise-like grip. "After all, you make the cutest little noises!"

"Ah-!" Ivan moaned again and couldn't stop himself from rocking back onto Alfred's cock, eyes rolling back as that addictive pleasure shot through him again, and he relished in the feeling of being dominated by someone smaller, younger, livelier than him, Alfred invading him and abusing his sensitive erogenous zones in the best way he had ever felt. When the pleasure over took him, he didn't even care if the people outside could hear him cry out for his young lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!


End file.
